The Game
by bookishgirl
Summary: Edward and Lily friendship. Lily has a softball game and has been promised that the whole Cullen see her play. But...well...its sunny out that day. Lily confronts him. Does she have suspicions of him? hmm? please Read and Review. fluffy.


A.N- Another Edward and OC friendship story of mine goes along with Edward and Lily story. Another prequel to a story I'm still working on. Hopefully a chapter will be up soon.

Well, this story is super fluffy and gots some sadness to it. I thought I'd add the whole baseball/softball theme to it because all of the cullen's like it and its something they can all teach her. lol I hope you enjoy. please read and review!!

* * *

**The Game**

"Come on, Lily!" Yelled Kenna Wood.

"Go, Lily, go! You can do it!" Kenna's husband David, yelled, too, as they watched their daughter.

Lily stepped up to home plate. She looked towards the direction where the shouts came from as excitement filled her. But soon disappointment took its place. Only two people sat in the stands for her not all nine that she expected, that she was promised. She was glad, grateful actually, that her parents could make it to her softball game. But she still wished the Cullen's were there. Especially Edward, her best friend.

Some of her school friends found it strange that a grown man was her best friend, but he was Eddie (which he hated being called, but only let her call him that) and she was Lily. Edward and Lily like it always been and how it'd always be, like he promised.

She looked back at the field, adjusting her bat and helmet to ward off the sun. Her gaze landed on the pitcher as she wound up her pitch.

The sun today was unusually bright and out. Normally, here in northern New Hampshire it wasn't very sunny at all. But the children still played even in snow and rain.

As the pitcher from the opposing team wound up for the pitch Lily's stomach burst into nervous butterflies. She tightened her grip on her bat and licked her lips nervously.

_I can do this. _She nodded her head. _I can! I'm good at this! Edward taught me! Emmet and Carlise and Jasper told me I'm good. You can do it _She took a deep breath as the ball left the pitcher's hand. The ball came flying! She pulled back and swung forward with all her might, sending the ball in outer left field. Little girls swarmed into the direction of the ball. Lily didn't register the fact that she hit the ball until:

"Run, Lily! Run!" Shouted Kenna, standing up arms flailing all around her.

Lily was startled out of her daze and started running towards first. She stumbled slightly as her foot hit the base. The girls were still running for the ball, as she ran to second. She kept running, pounding her feet in time of the crowd's cheering. She stumbled over her feet but didn't fall, until she hit third. She tripped over the base and fell on her hands and knees, scraping her hands. She saw the opposing team's fans cheering. She knew they were catching up

_Get up! Get up! They're catching up! You can do it! _She thought to herself

Lily pushed off her hands, adjusting her helmet, and ran. She ran her little heart out all the way to home plate. She could see in her peripheral vision the ball gradually making its way up to home plate.

Lily ran and ran until her foot pounded the base. She yelled:

"Yes! I did it!" She threw her fist high in the air.

"Go, Lily! Yes great job!" Yelled Kenna.

Lily jumped up and down, doing a little jig on home plate, as the fans and her teammates cheered for her. She headed towards the dugout the little girls hugging her and squealing with delight.

"You did it!" Screamed a little girl.

"A homerun!" Another laughed

Lily beamed and sat down to watch the rest of the game.

"You did so well!" Kenna yelled as she hugged her daughter.

The tiny family was sitting on their back deck watching the summer twilight.

"Yeah, I guess I did." She smiled slightly. "Thank you!" She said, blushing.

As Kenna and Lily sat on their deck watching the twilight, David was barbecuing, when the doorbell rand.

"I'll get it!" Yelled David as he left the grill, and ran through the house to the door. "Look who's here!"

Lily turned around in her seat to see seven people walking out the deck doors.

"Hello, Lily." Esme called out in her soft melody voice.

"Hi, Esme." Lily replied quietly turning back around, facing the sky. Kenna stood up swiftly,

"Esme. Carlise." She called happily. "How are you?" Kenna asked as she wrapped her arms around Esme.

After all the years of being friends Esme and the others have come to not even flinching in close contact of their human friends. It's as natural as being around their vampire friends.

"Oh, good, dear, mainly disappointed though." Esme replied.

"Really?"

"Of course, we were anticipating Lily's softball game. But many…things came up." Carlise stated. "So we just came over to apologize."

Lily sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Could've just used a phone." Lily whispered quietly, her comment going unheard by her parents but resounded clearly in the sensitive ears of the vampires. Lily swore she heard a quiet

snicker come from….Edward?

"We're very sorry we couldn't come, honey." Alice apologized sweetly.

There was a pause. Just the sound of breathing, the evening crickets, and the sizzling of the grill.

Lily took a deep breath, looked at the dying sun and said very quietly,

"I forgive you." She sighed with an edge of irritation in her voice.

Another pause.

"So…" Kenna trailed off until she found something to say. "Oh! Esme, I found that book you wanted." She threw her hands up in remembrance and pulled Esme with her to the study.

David went back to the grill, Carlise following bringing up a case from work.

"Hey, kids, you can go in and watch TV." David suggested, pointing his tongs towards the living room. "There's a game on, Emmet."

Lily sat still listening to the graceful steps of Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie, and the murmurings of her father and Carlise. Soon there were soft steps on the aging deck coming towards

her. She didn't have to look to know who it was. She slunk lower into her seat.

_Edward is so stupid! I hate him! I wish he's just go away! _Lily screamed into her mind. Edward sighed as he dropped gracefully into the lounge chair next to her's.

"Lil…"

"What?" She snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come." He answered earnestly.

"That's what you say every time!" She stated in a low tone. "You promised!" She pointed a finger at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She jumped from her chair so she was eye level to him.

"You promised you'd come. You promised the time before that. Eddie! Either" She choked on a sob "keep your promised or don' promise at all!" She yelled as she stomped her tiny foot.

Tears were now streaming down the young girl's face, clouding her eyes.

Edward looked at the little girl, his cold beat less heart clenched at the sight of the little girl, his little girl. His best friend in such pain.

_How can she be this mature for this young of age? It's amazing and terrifying._

"I know I haven't kept my promises." Edward said calmly. "And it kills me that I can't keep them." He choked out his words. "I hate see you like this. I hate being the reason why you feel like this." He nearly yelled. Anger and sadness were evident on his face.

_He's hiding something._

"Edward, I might just be 9, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid." Lily said, anger and irritation lacing her voice. "What are you hiding?!"

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second but he easily relaxed his face. He smiled at the clever little girl in front of him.

"I'm not hiding anything, Lillian."

Lily rubbed her eyes and face,

"Oh, don't call me that! And tell me!" She demanded.

"I'm not hiding anything!" He repeated, throwing his arms up in innocence.

Her lips trembled and even more salty tears flowed down her face.

"You don't trust me?" She sobbed. "Why don't you trust me? You're my best friend! I tell you every thing!" She yelled.

She turned on her heel intending on locking herself in her bedroom. But Edward tugged on her arm gently, knowing excessive strength would break this wonderful yet fragile creature in front of him. He pulled the little girl onto his lap and held her as she sobbed into his chest.

"I do trust you, Lily." Edward whispered. "I believe I trust you more than anyone. But some things are better not known."

Lily sniffled as she rubbed her face with the back of her hand.

"So you do have a secret?" Lily whispered back.

He hesitated, breathing in and out very deeply,

"I…" He sighed. "Yes. Everyone has secrets, Lily."

"Will you tell me?" The little girl asked her curiosity peaking.

"I can't Lil."

She pouted. "Why not?"

"Because it's for your own good…Your own safety."

The seriousness of his voice scared her. The sadness and seriousness of his voice convince her not to push on and not demand what it was.

"Okay." They sat in silence watching the sun gradually make its way down.

"How was your game?" Edward asked after a long pause.

"We won!" The little girl reported happily.

"Really? Great Job!"

"Guess what?"

"It's going to rain tomorrow?"

Lily laughed. "No, silly. Guess!"

"Your new favorite color is pink?" He laughed.

The girl wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Eww! No. Guess again!"

"I don't know. Tell me." Edward answered defeated.

"I hit a homerun!" Lily screamed happily.

"Really?" Edward yelled standing up with the girl in his arms, twirling her around. "Go, Lily! See I told you, you'd get one!" He laughed, and stopped twirling her. He walked to the living room with her in his arms.

"Hey, guess what everyone?!" Edward asked happily.

Four faces turned in one swift graceful move o look up at Edward and Lily.

"What?" They asked in perfect unison.

"Lily hit a homerun!" Edward shouted kissing Lily on the forehead affectionately.

"A homerun?! That's Amazing! Good job, Lil!" Emmet boomed.

"That's wonderful, honey!" Alice crooned.

"Did you smash them into the ground, Lil?" Rosalie asked.

"Into dust, Rose!" Lily laughed.

"That's my girl!" Rosalie laughed, smiling affectionately at the little girl.

"Good job, Lily! I told you, you are a good player!" Jasper told her.

Edward and Lily sat down on a chair across from the two couples.

"Tell us about the game, Lily." Alice asked sweetly.

"Well, we were down by four in the third inning when I came up to bat. And…"

And the rest of the night the two families, the vampires and humans, was spent around the little girl as she vividly described her day and best softball game.


End file.
